


Sweet Thing

by ughaghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Flustered Cat, Ice Cream, One Shot, subtle flirt Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: -Kara tilted her head, “I very much doubt a little ice cream would in anyway harm your figure.”Cat resisted the urge to shift as the girl looked her over, guileless. It almost seemed as if this girl was...flirting with her. But no, that couldn’t possibly be the case.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying, the reception to my last one shot was absolutely amazing. I am so glad to be a part of such a generous and positive pocket of fandom. You guys make writing worth it.
> 
> I started this little thing as something fun to get me back into the swing of writing, which worked...mostly? The first part was easy but the 2nd half was honestly like pulling teeth. Which is why it's coming out after the other fic even though I started this before it. Everything just felt awkward and wrong. Even now I'm not sure about it. But here it is anyway.
> 
> Title taken from the Mary J Blige song.

Cat Grant wouldn’t typically be caught dead in place as tacky as this. Generally if she craved something like ice cream, she’d have it delivered to her apartment. There, she could assuage her sweet tooth without the risk of inspiring a vicious tabloid article about the ageing media star getting fat or eating her feelings or something equally trite and awful. But her son Carter had placed first at his school’s science fair and this was where he’d requested they go to celebrate. She’d indulge her boy and allow him to overdose on sugar this one time, because he deserved it.

 

Sometimes Cat wondered what she’d done to have a son as good as Carter. He was brilliant and sweet and always so patient with her. He never made her feel guilty for the ridiculous hours she put in at work. She’d vowed to be better this second time around, better than she was for Adam, her first son she’d who raised without her, but she wasn’t always sure she’d pulled it off. Yet if she could take any credit for the person Carter had become there was evidence enough that she had.

 

So they were inside some truly garish place called, Ice-Land (it must have taken a real genius to come up with that pun, Cat snorted to herself) and Carter was set free to pick whatever he wanted from the menu. When he decided what to order, they moved together towards the cashier to place their order.

 

“Welcome to Ice-land, Home of a hundred and one chilling flavours! What can I get you?”

 

The girl’s name tag read, Kara. She sent a far too enthusiastic smile at Cat and her son. One that Cat certainly didn’t return in reflex.

 

“Hi, I’d like the Interstellar Explosion, please?”

 

The blonde girl laughed before asking, “Do you really think you can eat all that buddy? That’s 4 scoops of ice cream. You wouldn’t want to get sick.”

 

Carter frowned in contemplation. He knew he wouldn’t be able to consume all that ice cream himself, but the name was so awesome and he couldn’t resist taking advantage of this opportunity to get whatever he wanted.

 

“Maybe if your mom helps you out...?” Kara looked at Cat in question.

 

Cat scoffed, “As if I would ingest anything named Explosion. I don’t even want to think about what it would do to my waistline.”

 

Kara tilted her head, “I very much doubt a little ice cream would in anyway harm your figure.”

 

Cat resisted the urge to shift as the girl looked her over, guileless. It almost seemed as if this girl was...flirting with her. But no, that couldn’t possibly be the case.

 

“Yes well,” Cat fought the blush rising up her neck, “Carter, I did say you could get anything but I do expect you to be somewhat practical. Get something you can actually finish.”

 

Carter nodded reluctantly. “Okay, I guess I’ll just get 2 scoops, the White Chocolate Milky Way and the Berry Berry Blast.”

 

“Good choices.” The girl smiled and nodded. “And for you Miss...?”

 

There is no way Kara doesn’t know who she is. She’s the most famous person in National City. The Queen of all media. Yet she waits politely for an answer to her implied question.

 

“Cat Grant. And no I prefer not to give myself diabetes by eating anything served here.”

 

“We have low sugar and fat free options, some of which actually aren’t terrible?” Kara smiles imploringly.

 

“Just my son's order. Sooner than later. We don’t have all day.” The girl just shrugs.

 

“Why don’t you both take a seat and I’ll bring it over.”

 

Carter picks out a surprisingly clean looking booth and they slide in on opposite sides.

 

A minute later Kara appears with Carter’s ice cream.

 

“Enjoy. I’ll be right over there if you need anything.” She smiles at them both before trotting back over to the counter to serve the next customer.

 

Carter tucks into his ice cream voraciously Cat looking on fondly. She resists the urge to tell him to slow down, instead letting him eat far more messily than he would dare to at home.

 

As he eats she glances over to the counter occasionally, contemplating the beautiful blonde server. She’s so...cheerful. Certainly fitting for her position, and it should be nauseating but Cat finds it and the girl, oddly intriguing.

 

Cat is so busy studying the girl she is completely startled when she meets her eyes and sends a smile her way. She blushes and whips back around instantly. A few minutes later Kara strides over to the table.

 

“Enjoying your ice cream, Carter?” He nods enthusiastically. “It’s great, thank you.”

 

“No problem. Are you sure I can’t get you anything, Miss Grant?” Kara places a hand on the table and leans very slightly into Cat’s personal space. The move so captivates Cat, she gawps for several seconds at the beaming blonde before her.

 

“Miss Grant?”

 

Cat startles. “Uh-uhmmm. A vanilla shake, soy milk?”

 

Kara nods slowly, pleased. “What size?”

 

“A small would be...good?”

 

“I’ll be right back with that shake for you Miss Grant.” The smile on Kara’s face briefly morphs into a smirk Cat is sure she imagined before she turns and makes her way back around the counter.

 

Cat spends several seconds reeling because it’s becoming increasingly obvious this girl is in fact flirting with her and what’s more, she’s falling for it. She hasn’t been so strongly affected by someone’s attention since college. She’s a 48 yr old woman and yet she’s been reduced to adolescent stammering and blushing by the attentions of a gorgeous, and much younger, woman.

 

When she finally comes back to herself she looks up to see Carter smiling at her, mischievously.

 

“What is so funny young man?”

 

“That girl is flirting with you. You like her.”

 

Cat scoffs unconvincingly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. And she’s young enough to be my daughter. Not that that matters because I’m not interested in her, at all.”

 

Carter laughs, “Sure mom. That’s why you turned red when she smiled at you and actually ordered something even though you refused earlier.” Cat huffs, turning her eyes back to the young woman approaching with her milkshake. She places the cup in front of Cat and waits.

 

“Well? Go on, take a sip.”

 

Cat scowls slightly at the smiling girl before reaching for the cup and taking a sip. The milkshake is...good. Light and airy with what is obviously real vanilla. Cat is surprised by the quality. Clearly her face says as much because Kara let’s out a small laugh in response.

 

“Pretty good huh?”

 

“Yes. What do I owe you?”

 

“Oh it’s on the house.” 

 

Cat looks up surprised. “I couldn’t possibly-”

 

“Seriously. It’s fine. All I need is the satisfaction of proving you wrong.” The grin accompanying that remark is cheeky. Cat finds herself smiling in response, again.

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to pass on a favourable recommendation of this place.”

 

“You do that.”

 

The two stare each other for a moment. Before Kara nods and returns to her post.

 

Cat turns to Carter who is smirking at her again.

 

“Shut up and eat your ice cream.” He laughs around a mouthful in response.

 

Kara sends them a cheerful goodbye and wave as they walk past her towards the door. Cat lifts her hand in return before realizing what she’s doing and scowling. The girl just smiles nonplussed at her as they exit.

 

XXXX

 

Somehow, Cat finds herself back at the ice cream parlour a week later. She hasn’t been able to keep Kara from her mind. The girl popping up in her thoughts at random throughout the day, bringing an unexplainable smile to her face. She knows her employees have noticed but no one besides Carter has actually commented. He won’t let her live it down and keeps bringing up Kara in passing, encouraging her to go back to the shop and ask the girl out.

 

When she walks in Kara is busy serving a customer. She takes the opportunity to study the girl without her knowledge. She’d thought perhaps she’d exaggerated her beauty in her memory but no, Kara remains just as captivating as she’d first believed.

 

The customer moves away and Cat glides nervously towards the counter. When Kara makes eye contact with her a smile spreads across her face.

 

“Miss Grant, it’s very nice to see you again.” Kara’s tone is innocent although something about her roving eyes is decidedly less so.

 

Cat is flustered again. Really she can’t believe herself.

 

“Yes well, I’d like...” She hasn’t thought this through and has no idea what to order. “Another milkshake?”

 

“Same as last time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have a seat and I’ll bring it over.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara replies nonchalant.

 

Cat’s purses her lips in indignation. “This is the 2 nd time you’ve offered to give me a milkshake for free. Why? Do I look like someone who can’t afford to pay? I don’t need your charity.”

 

Kara holds up a hand, placating. “I didn’t mean to upset you I just thought...I wanted....nevermind. That will be $2.50.”

 

Cat hands over a fiver and receives her change from the less chipper younger woman. She heads back toward the same booth she’d used with Carter, guilt gnawing at her gut. It’s a feeling she’s not used to associating with anyone besides her son.

 

“Here’s your shake.” Kara places the shake and the on the table and turns immediately to go back to the counter.

 

“Kara, wait.” The girl stops and turns back to her slowly. “I...apologize. You were doing something nice and I snapped at you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sure. It’s okay.”

 

“Would you like to sit.”

 

Clearly surprised, Kara stares at her for a few seconds too long to be comfortable. Cat can feel herself flushing.

 

“Forget I asked. I’m sure you’re busy.”

 

Kara shakes her head before sliding in across from Cat. “I’m sure I can spare you a few minutes. It isn’t exactly packed in here at the moment.”

 

Cat nods in agreement. What follows is 2 minutes of highly uncomfortable silence.

 

“So how’s Carter?”

 

Cat smiles that special smile she has just for her son.

 

“He’s doing well, working on some science thing for the fair. He tried to explain but I didn’t understand a word.”

 

“Must be quite high level to go over your head?” Kara smiled.

 

Cat beams, “He’s a brilliant boy. I’m not ashamed to admit his level of science prowess far surpasses my own.”

 

They spend the next several minutes in pleasant conversation. Kara bringing up Carter having opened the floodgates on Cat’s motherly pride. She would never pass up an opportunity to boast about her son. She worries about boring Kara but the girl seems perfectly content to listen to her ramble on.

 

The bell on the front door dings, causing Kara to look to the arriving customer and then up at the clock.

 

“Oh wow we’ve been talking for half an hour!” Kara exclaimed. Cat looks at her own watch, surprised to note the time.

 

“I really need to get back to work.”

 

Kara rises and Cat follows suit. “I should be going as well.”

 

“It was nice talking to you, Miss Grant. Tell Carter I said. hi?”

 

“It’s Cat.” Kara’s eyes widen at that. “And I will.” The two exchange lingering glances as they smile and wave goodbye.

 

There’s no denying it now. Cat is enamoured by this young blonde woman. She knows it’s a terrible idea, knows that nothing can possibly come of it for many reasons. Still, Cat spends the entire ride to pick up Carter dwelling on her time spent with Kara, and how much she’s already craving more.

 

XXXXX

 

It becomes a habit. Cat returns to the ice cream shop every week. She orders the same small milkshake and makes increasingly comfortable conversation with Kara. She tells herself every time it will be her last but one smile from Kara makes any resolve she has crumble. This thursday visit, though, is somehow different. Instead of her usual chipper greeting, Kara just stares at her.

 

“Something the matter Kara?”

 

The girl’s eyebrows draw together. Slowly Kara raises a hand and tentatively slides a finger across Cat’s cheek. She can’t help but breathe in sharply at the contact.

 

“You’re just so beautiful.”

 

Cat doesn’t know how to respond to that. Because Kara flirts but never like this, never so directly in a way she can’t brush off or ignore. She can’t find the desire to run from this moment even knowing how dangerous it is. She remains still, staring into wide, blue eyes across from her, captive. What she sees in them: wonder, desire, something else, she can’t even begin to contemplate.

 

Kara draws her arm back to her, eyes not shifting, face setting. Cat senses suddenly, determination thrumming in the girl’s veins. She’s pretty certain she knows what’s coming next, yet she has no idea how to stop it. 

 

“You keep coming back to see me, when are you going to ask me out Cat?”

 

Cats blinks. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean?” 

 

“You, Cat Grant, queen of all media, really need to stop in here once a week for a small vanilla bean milkshake?” Kara laughs as a blush spreads across Cat’s cheeks.  “I figured, you would have made a move by now. I mean it’s obvious there’s something growing between us and you are the type to go after what you want, right?”

 

The thing is Kara is right. Cat does go after what she wants. Has never been afraid to do whatever necessary to get whatever or whomever she seeks. Except in this instance. Because Kara is so so young. And she’s  _ special. _ And Cat is poison. Terrible at relationships, always in the public eye, not to mention twice her age. 

 

“So you know who I am then? Is that why you’ve been throwing yourself at me, hoping to take advantage?” 

 

“I’ve been flirting with you because I think you’re gorgeous. I would hardly call this throwing myself at you. If I really wanted to seduce you, I would have brought my A game,” Kara scoffed smugly.

 

“This isn’t your A game?” Cat stammered, thinking she definitely couldn’t survive that.

 

Kara moved around the counter, dropping her voice to a purr as she leaned into Cat’s personal space. “Oh you’ll know it when you see it.” Cat Swallowed thickly. “Since it doesn’t look like the great Cat grant has the guts to do it I guess I’ll have to ask you out. We should have dinner?”

 

Cat began desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. She stammered, “A date? In public?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She didn’t want to be cruel. Couldn’t bare the thought of Kara seeing her the way everyone else did. But what choice did she have? She had to shut this down immediately or she knew she would cave. She was too weak for the affections of this sweet girl. It just wouldn’t do. 

 

“Do you know what it would do to my reputation to be seen with someone like you? It could ruin me.”

 

“Wow.” Kara muttered, recoiling in pain. Cat could see Kara’s face flushing with hurt and anger.

 

“You’re half my age and you work in an ice cream parlour,” She doubled down.

 

“So this is about my lack of money and status?!” screeched Kara, indignant.

 

“I-” 

 

“You know I thought all that talk about you being stuck up and superficial was just that, talk. I saw the way you were with your son. The way you’ve been with me when no one is around. Asking me questions, seemingly genuinely interested, kind. I guess I was wrong. You’re just the person the media portrays you to be.”

 

The pain on Kara’s face only intensified Cat’s own. She wanted so much to apologize but no, this was for the best. Kara would realize it in time.

 

“I have somewhere to be.”

 

“Of course you do,” Kara replied bitterly, not looking up as Cat exited the shop. If she had she might have witnessed a sight few others could claim, Cat Grant in tears.

 

XXXX

 

The Scotch sloshed dangerously over the rim of Cat’s glass. It was her third of the night. She knew she was approaching drunk but she didn’t care. With Carter at his father’s there was nothing to stop her from numbing herself completely. Except even now, Kara was all she could think about.

 

It had been two weeks and she had been miserable through it all. She threw herself deeper into work to get her mind off of the girl but it wasn’t working. She knew everyone at work had noticed her mood. She’d gone from the most pleasant a boss she’d ever been in those few weeks with Kara in her life to abysmal and unfair. Cat knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn’t stop herself. All she wanted was to talk to Kara and since she couldn’t, refused, to do that she was stuck with all this...longing and sadness. 

 

Before Kara she’d never felt the need to share her emotions with anyone. It was safer to keep them to herself and work through them alone but now...She wanted to go into Ice-Land and complain to Kara about having to fire her third secretary this week and the hacker trying to break into the Catco computer network. More than anything she wanted to talk about the girl who’d despite all odds, taken up residence in her heart in way that was impossible to shake. It just made it worse knowing she’d not only lost a chance at - well something - as knowing she’d lost the only friend she’d managed to make in recent memory.

 

She was a mess. So much so that she’d sent her son away so she could avoid his cautious questions and worried glances. So she had a few days free to throw herself a pity party, think back on all her mistakes and missed opportunities and then she would swallow these feelings down and pull it together for her son. 

 

Her cellphone rang out suddenly in the silent apartment, making her jump. She brought the phone up to eye level with shaky hands. The caller ID read Carter. Cat sat up quickly making her head spin and moved to accept the call. 

 

“Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

 

“Mom I’m fine.”

 

“Sorry honey I just-”

 

“It’s okay Mom.”

 

“So why are you calling sweetheart? Everything okay at your dad’s?”

 

“Yeah I just... I was worried about you. I know you’ve been sad.”

 

“Oh Carter, you don’t have to worry about me,” Cat sighed. Her son was worried about her, further evidence of her being a failure as a parent. The shame washed over her.

 

“I just want you to be happy again. Like you were before. Every since a few weeks ago when we got ice cream together, since you met Kara.”

 

“Carter....” He couldn’t possibly know about her going back to meet Kara? Cat knew even as she thought that he obviously did. He’d made the connection between her sudden happiness and Kara’s appearance in her life. He was such an observant boy.

 

“I went back to Ice - Land. She’s sad mom. She misses you too.”

 

“Carter you shouldn’t have done that,” Cat snapped, teeth clenching.

 

“I’m sorry Mom, I just wanted to know what happened. She wouldn’t tell me anything but it’s obvious that you hurt her mom. I bet you pushed her away. Like you always do to anyone who’s nice to you. But you have to go get her back.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible Carter. I said some things, awful things. And besides, it would probably be better for her if we weren’t... friends. People would hurt her because of me Carter, I don’t want that for her.”

 

“Shouldn’t she be allowed to make that decision? Shouldn’t she be allowed to decide if she wants to be your friend or not?”

 

“I-” Cat swallowed. She couldn’t think of anything to say because Carter was right. She’d probably known it then, but she was so scared, she’d allowed her fears to influence her into hurting one of the sweetest people she’d ever met.

 

“Just go apologize. I’m sure Kara will forgive you. She’s nice and she likes you alot. She kept asking me about you.”

 

“Did she?” Cat’s mouth tipped up in a smirk. “Thank you, my sweet boy. I will go and see her. I don’t know if it will work out but you’re right, I should at least try. You should be getting to bed.”

 

“Okay Mom, Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Carter.”

 

Going into the kitchen, Cat tipped the remainder of her scotch into the sink. She filled her glass again with water, drinking the whole thing down quickly before making her way to her room and sliding into bed. Having her son’s support, she’d finally made the decision to go and see Kara and no longer felt the need to avoid sleep. She had no idea what she’d say but she figured she’d leave that worry until morning when her head was clear.

 

XXXX

 

Cat stood outside the ice cream parlour for several minutes, just soaking in her first sighting of Kara in days. The girl was a vision even in her cheap polyester uniform. She still hadn’t decided what to say. She knew that she’d have to say sorry, explain her reasoning, but only if Kara was even willing to listen in the first place. Despite Carter’s assurances, she was still a little worried about that. She steeled herself, sucked in a breath and entered the shop.

 

Kara looked up at the bell, a smile on her lips that fell slowly as she took in Cat’s presence. They locked eyes, regarding each other silently for several seconds. Cat closed the distance between them as Kara’s eyes fell and mouth set in a grim line.

 

“Welcome to Ice-Land. Can I take your order?”

 

“I don’t want anything, except your time?”

 

Kara looked up from her feigned studying of the cash register with narrowed eyes.“What makes you think I’d give that to you after the things you said?” 

 

Cat started hesitantly, “Carter told me he spoke to you. He said you missed me?”

 

“I- I don’t know where he got that idea,” Kara sniffed. 

 

"Even if he was wrong and you don't miss me, I've missed you."

 

Kara looked taken aback by the that statement. Cat thought she saw a spark of hope in her eyes. Still, she was rightfully wary. “I’ll give you until the next customer comes in.”

 

Cat nodded curtly. "Firstly I owe you an apology. Though it is true certain people would have things to say about seeing us together, I understand you’re old enough to make your own decisions. I would be proud to be seen with someone as beautiful, kind and surprisingly disarming  as you."

 

It was obvious that Kara was fighting a smile, Cat felt her own mouth involuntarily moving into one. Not an unusual occurrence in Kara's presence.

 

"But then why were you so awful to me, if you want this too?"

 

"I told myself I was doing what was best for you but really...you scare me." Cat took a tentative step forward, eyes dropping to her anxiously clasped hands.

 

One of Kara’s hands came to rest on her own, comforting, as she asked curiously, "Why?"

 

"You're so young and beautiful. So confident and alluring. You’ve been beguiling me since the moment we met. That never happens to me. I've never...felt this, at least not since I was still young myself. I'm jaded and bitter and terrible at relationships. I have walls that are nearly impenetrable, yet somehow you got through them.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“I thought it was....”

 

“And now?”

 

“I want you to forgive me. I want to talk to my son about how much you mean to me. I want… to let you in completely. But we can start with you letting me take you out?”

 

"I- I don't know what to say?" 

 

Cat brought Kara’s hand to her mouth and kissed it softly. “Say yes.”

 

For the first time in the weeks they’d known each other, Cat made Kara blush with bashfulness. She revelled in it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Cat pulled the younger woman to her, by her awful polyester apron and kissed her breathless. 

 

“You were right, you know?”Cat murmured minutes later, breathless.

 

“About what?”

 

“I do go after what I want.”

"I guess I'm lucky that's me?"

"We both are."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This community is full of the best commenters in the world yall, or at least the highest concentration. Even when it's 2 words, I'm so grateful to receive it. Tweet me under the same name.


End file.
